True or False love
by No-one-knows-about-me
Summary: This is my first fan fic so plz flame so i know what to do next time its pg13 because of cussing and stuff like that
1. Poor Poor Rachel

This is my first story so please flame if you want to...

I don't know what it's for but ill say it anyways

I don't own the original cast

Uh by the way italicize means thoughts

And bold is special words

"Hey Conan what's up?" Asked a familiar voice coming from behind the 8 year old boy.

"H...H...Hey Rachel I was just going to Dr. Agusa's house." He hadn't realized that Rachel had been in the same room with him the whole time he was talking to Dr. Agusa on the phone

"Ok well see you when you get back." Replied Rachel _I know that he's hiding something from me I heard what he was saying about Jimmy being **changed** I wonder what he meant by that_

Rachel had been **_asleep_** on the couch the entire time that Conan had been on the phone. Just then the creaking of the door snapped her out of her trance _wow we got to get that door fixed or something_

_Now's the only time ill ever get to see Jimmy_

Hureily but silently she had moved from the couch to the shoe rack next to the door. She slipped on her sneakers and started to open the door. **_Creeeeeeeeeak_** _holy shit that was scary, damn door_

She ran out the door and down the stairs knowing that if she didn't hurry then she would lose Conan's trail. She saw Conan's scarf flapping as he went around the first bend to Dr. Agusa's house. She ran behind the street light thinking how embarrassing it would be if Conan saw her there spying on him.

"Voice please" the little computer that was connected to his gate said.

Holding his bowtie to his lips Conan said "Richard Moore has a big head."

Holding her gut Rachel was about to fall over

_That's **his** password haha that's so funny... hey wait a second did he just sound like Jimmy or was it just me_

Just then she realized that the gate had started closing. _O shit_ she looked around for a few seconds before realizing there was a small metal wrench on the ground..._how convenient_ welling being the karate master that she is she grabbed it and chucked it as hard as she could at the gate.

Fortiant for her the wrench was going in a strait line or it would have got though the bars but she got lucky and it had hit its target direct the gate couldn't close. _Whoop I'm good don't forget it...o ya I better get in there before he notices_

Without her realizing it the gate was starting to crush the wrench she was amazed but she still had just enough time to skid though **_very small _**gap before the wrench was broken in half _wow that was a close one, any who I better hurry they might almost be done_

Rachel ran over to Dr. Agusa's house and realized that it was completely empty. She went over to Jimmy's old house thinking they might be in there. And she was right, they were in the library.

"....So Jimmy what do you think" she could hear the old man Agusa saying.

"Just one question Agusa" Conan's voice ran out over the library seeing how it was about the size of a Gym.

_Conan I knew you were coming over here but why are you answering Agusa when he said Jimmy, Maybe I was right when I had suspected him of being Jimmy but I got that phone call he couldn't be Jimmy I was talking to him while Conan was about 4 feet away from me_

"What is it Jimmy"

"How can I touch Rachel if I do she will realized I'm cold and try to make me stay at her house that would be horrible she might realize who I axially Am." said the young detective.

"Hey Jimmy what do you take me for a novice I took all of that into reasoning and was able to install this" (holds up a small button).

"Uh doc don't you realized that im not a genius you kinda have to fill me in on that kind of stuff"

"O uh ya well this makes it possible for the synthetic skin to be able to get cold hot and even allows certain emotions like smiling, crying, and even blushing, heaven knows you do that a lot around Rachel"

The chair that Conan was sitting on started to tip and Rachel heard it fall blushing herself after the docs last statement. "Hey doc can you explain something to me why is it that everyone seems to notice me and Rachel like each other, except me and Rachel!!!"

After that little statement was over Rachel's head had turned into a Huge Cherry well without the stems and stuff. She had been so flustered that she didn't even notice that she had been leaning against the door and that Conan and Agusa had stop talking.

Knowing that Rachel was probably looking down he went as far around her as possible so she wouldn't be able to run of anything then Dr. Agusa came up next to her and said

"Well hello Rachel, exactly how long have you been standing there?"

_Uh o shit_ turning to run the way she came in she had almost fallen over Conan waiting there for her.

_O double shit im trapped_

Cliff hanger don't you guys just hate me... you probably just hate the story huh well anyways R&R uh ya well.

Will Rachel get out of there with all of her Pride and Dignity or will she be trapped to talk to dr. agusa and Conan.

Find out next time on So many mysteries


	2. Guilt Routine

Again I don't own the cast I don't know why I say this but I feel I should

Ok I decided all thoughts will be in an Italicize

"Um hey Conan, Agusa" Rachel said

"How long have you been listening on in our conversation Rachel" Conan said looking very scared and irritated

"Um only for a little Conan... I mean Jimmy" Rachel said correcting herself

"I've told you for the past year now I'M NOT JIMMY" screamed Conan

_Stubborn just like always, I just heard that entire conversation and he is still trying to hid his identity, o well Ill just have to beat it out of him_

"Ok CONAN why were you answering Dr. Agusa when he was talking to Jimmy huh?" Rachel asked starting to get really pissed at him

"That wasn't me it was Jimmy but after we heard the door squeak he got knocked out or something because he's sleeping on the couch now take a look for yourself"

Conan moves to the right so Rachel can move out and look at Jimmy... who really was sleeping on the couch

Being as stubborn as she is Rachel starts going towards the sleeping detective as she reaches the couch something stabs her in the back of the neck as fast as she could she reaches behind her and finds that there was a needle in the back of her neck but before she could do anything about it she was fast asleep on the couch next to Jimmy.

"Whew that was a close one huh doc" stated Conan

"Ya but what are we going to do with her we cant just leave her there can we"

"Of course not ill take her back home and make her think that she was just having a dream or something"

"That's an excellent idea Conan, but aren't you the one that was just saying that your not the genius in this room"

"Haha thanks but I might need some help getting her back"

"Well why not just use the Robot"

"Because if she wakes up while I'm taking her home then I'm afraid something very bad might happen"

"Ok then put her in my car and ill take her back over to the agency"

_Man she lives about 40 feet away and were taking her there by car how lazy are we getting anyways_

As soon as they had reached the building Dr. Agusa had picked her up and started walking up the stairs.

"It's a good thing that she's light or she would never get up these stairs"

When they reached the door Conan ran up unlocked it and let Dr. Agusa put Rachel down on the couch

"It's a good thing Richard is out on a case or this would look very suspicious huh"

"Haha I think your right there Jimmy"

"Call me Conan we don't want another repeat of what just happened do we I was almost about to shoot myself when I put Rachel to sleep"

"Ok ok don't go having a fit act your age"

Dr. Agusa decided it would be safest for him to get back to the lab before Richard comes back or Rachel comes to. This time Conan stayed behind so he could make sure that Rachel absolutely thought it was a dream that she just had. About an hour after the little incident the door snapped open and Richard walked in looking proud with himself.

"Did you solve another case Mr. Moore" Conan asked

"Ya and it was a big one I got 200 bucks for doing it... how long has Rachel been asleep?"

"She's been asleep for about an hour now I think"

_She should be waking up any minute now it's a good thing big head came or I don't think I could have talked to her about a dream of Jimmy without blurting my secret_.

Just as he thought it, it happened Rachel started to wake up from her deep sleep. Conan ran up to her and was about to ask her if she was ok but before he could she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into her room. She closed the door behind her.

"Uh good morning Rachel" said the **very** scared little boy

"Ok tell me what was going on at Jimmy's house, and don't tell me it was just a dream or ill show you why I'm a black belt" Rachel said almost punching a hole though the wall

Conan almost shit his pants looking at the **huge **dent that Rachel had just put in the wall

"Rachel what are you talking about I was at the park with my friends the whole time you were asleep I remember you falling asleep about an hour ago"

Rachel pulled her fist away from the wall sliding down to the ground with a thud. She pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs, and started resting her head on her knees. Conan could only sit and watch her cry her eyes out as she was blocking the door.

"Why would you just tell me the truth Jimmy I know it wasn't a dream I could feel my self blush each time something happened and believe me I have never acted like that before I **saw** Jimmy on the couch but before I could reach him I fell asleep and my head landed on his chest" Rachel had managed to say this much thought all her tears.

"I didn't hear a heart beat and I didn't even feel the warmth that I usually do when I'm close to him just tell me the truth before I starting insane I know that you are hiding it for a good reason and all but I still don't know why you are hiding this from me I am you girlfriend why cant you just tell me the truth"

Conan just stood there almost like his heart was about to blow up from all that she was saying.

_I wish that I could tell you who I am but if I do that black organization would come after you, Richard, me, and everyone we know._

Conan went over to Rachel and held her in his arms even though he could barely fit his arms around the curled up form of his 19 year old girlfriend. Rachel moved her arms around Conan and rested her head on his shoulder. They sat there for about an hour just trying to comfort one another. Conan was so confused on what to do he was hugging someone who wanted to know his secret so bad that she even threatened him but Rachel couldn't have been happier she finally felt the warmth that she use to feel around Jimmy but the warmth was bundled up in this 8 year old boy.

_I have to get him to tell me some how, why would he hid this from me does he trust me anymore or no I wish that he would tell me now._

_I've got to tell her or I think my heart might give out from the pressured of having to comfort someone that I love in another persons body._

"Rachel I've got to tell you something" whispered into Rachel's ear

"What is it Conan" she said back the same way he talked

i..i...I'm J...

Sorry had to put a cliffhanger I'm started to have writers block

R&R plz


	3. The case where Rachel find out

Hey again I got a review to write more but like I said I'm kinda getting writers block but ill try anyways

Well I just got a review telling me why people say they don't own it so ill say it again

I don't own it

"I...I...I'm j...j..." said the small boy before...

**Wham** the door flew open and pushed Rachel and Conan to the floor as Richard stepped in.

"I got another case already, guys do you want to come" Screamed the poor pathetic detective.

"Ill come" yelled Conan just happy he didn't have to say what he was about to say

"Darn I didn't think you were in here kid I was just going to bring Rachel"

He looked over at Rachel and noticed she had a **very very very very very **irritated face on

"Uh did I interrupt something" asked Richard

_NO YOU DIDN'T YOU IDIOT YOU JUST STOPPED CONAN FROM TELLING ME THE TRUTH_

"Na but sure ill go" said Rachel who looked like she was about to take something out and shoot him

"Ok be ready in 4 minutes the inspector said that the FBI for some odd reason was trying

to get a piece of this case and he couldn't keep them at bay for much longer"

Conan ran out of the room to go get his gadgets he then went over to the couch and waited for Rachel to get ready

"Ok I'm ready" Rachel said coming out in her normal school uniform

"I don't get it Rachel we are going to a crime scene why are you in your school uniform"

"Well school is going to start soon I guess while we were hugging we hadn't realized that we fell asleep or something, I just noticed what time it was by looking at my clock, haha"

"Wow seriously that's weird"

_We were hugging for that much time for me to get enough courage to tell her that's kinda embarrassing_

"Ok are you guys almost ready"

"Ya dad lets go"

Rachel goes over to the door opening it **CREEEEAAAAK**.

"Dad when are you going to fix that?!?!" screamed Rachel holding on to her chest completely forgetting about the squeaky door

"Haha you ok don't have a heart attack ill fix it when we get back from the case"

Rachel pulls it the rest of the way and Conan, Richard and her start heading over to Richards car. It takes then about 2 minutes to get to the crime scene because of the way Richard was driving.

"Wow you guys made good time" Inspector Maguire said coming up to the car.

"Where's the body Inspector?" Richard said

"Follow me" Maguire said as he started walking into the house and towards at small pool of blood and a body to match.

Conan goes over and looks at the body noticing how the body is very stiff.

_The body's been here for over 4 hours._

"Hey inspector do you have any suspects?" asked Conan

"Yes here they are now"

Walking in the front door were 6 different people

_Uh o this is going to take a while there are a lot of suspects_

The first man says his name is Keith Richards, the man next to him was Hiouki Saki, the man next to him was Charley (he didn't give his last name), the girls next to them were Ashley Whilson, Catherine (didn't give last name either), and Sang Hwang.

_Two without last names 2 Americans and 2 Japanese people this is going to be weird._

"Sir we found this outside we think it might be the murder weapon" said a police officer who can running in with a Knife cover from top to bottom with dripping blood.

_That can't be the murder weapon the blood is still dripping after 4 hours the blood would have hardened by now._

Conan went over and knelt down by the body and noticed that she had a very quite expression and he also noticed that the arm was very stressed.

_That's very weird the body was moved by the arm and she didn't seem to even notice that someone was going to kill her._

Conan looked around and noticed that there was a seat that was completely torn up. He ran over to the seat and noticed lots of blood stains on it.

"I really don't get why were all here why don't you just arrest Ashley right now we all know that she did it she was the only one that axually had a reason to kill Mrs. Reagons."

"What do you mean by that Mr. uh Charley?" asked Richard

"Yes what do you mean by that Charley I wasn't the only one anyways I mean you had plenty of reason to kill her after all her insurance was going to you and you know it is over 2 million dollars."

"Why would I kill my own wife for some money, you wanted to kill her because she was threatening you because you killed her kid!!"

_Oops I just told them that I was Charley Reagons._

The inspector was trying to calm them down. At the same time Conan was looking at the rest of the Suspects Keith Richards seemed very calm seeing what was going on. Conan went to search for the real murder weapon.

"Ouch." Conan yelled having some glass get stuck in his hand.

Thankfully no one had heard him over Ashley and Charley. He pulled the glass out and put it next to the body.

_Why would there be glass next to a dead body that was nowhere near a mirror. O wait a second she was moved I forgot. O wait that means that she was killed in the bathroom not in the living room._

"Hey inspector can you tell me where the bathroom is please" asked Conan

"Sure walk down the hallway and take your first right" replied the inspector

"Thank you" said Conan as he ran towards the bathroom.

As soon as he had gotten into the bathroom he locked the door then went over to the place where the mirror was **suppose **to be. He then looked around some more and saw that a panel was moved and that there was a hole in the wall where it was suppose to go.

_Well that means that she was killed while she was in the bathroom by a person who was using a knife or wire of some sort and was behind the wall, the only person in that whole group of suspects who even looked like they had enough strength and small arms would have to be Keith Richards._ _But why was it that he did it what was his motive._

Conan had seen all that he could find in the bathroom so he stepped out of it and went back over to the scene of the crime and noticed that Charley and Ashley had stopped fighting. Conan went over to Keith and whispered so no one else could hear.

"Hey Keith what connection do you have to Mrs. Reagons?" asked Conan

"I was her personal assistant at work and a long time friend." Replied Keith

Conan walks over to Inspector Maguire.

"Inspector why is Keith a suspect?" Conan asked

"He was with Ashley and Catherine when Mr. and Mrs. Reagons daughter died, we were told by Saki and by Sang that he was driving the car when they spun off the road falling down the mountain which instantly killed the child because of her small bones but Keith, Catherine, and Ashley didn't die because of there stronger bone structure."

_Well I found out that he is the killer but why._

Richard was sitting on the couch trying to figure out who the killer was. Conan pulled out his watch and shot Richard right in the side of his neck and ran behind the couch that he was sitting on, immediately Richard had fallen asleep. Rachel looked over at her father and noticed something shinning in the side of Richard's neck before she could reach out and grab it she heard her father say...

"I found out who the killer is (**everyone looks at Richard and Keith Tenses up a little**) the killer is (**Conan grabs Richards arm and makes it point towards Keith**) he killed Mrs. Reagon because she was threatening him I don't know what she was threatening him with but he had killed her in the bathroom using a the mirror that is suppose to be there. It is not the knife that your men found Maguire because that knife has wet blood on it and if you look at the body you will have noticed that all of her blood is bone dry, so will you (_what a second his mouth isn't moving Rachel thought_) confess now or no Keith?"

"I don't know what your talking about why would Mrs. Reagon threaten me I never did anything to offend her!" Keith Practicly screamed

"That's not what Saki and Sang said"

"w...w...w... What do you mean by that"

"They say that you're the reason that Mrs. Reagon daughter died."

Keith starts to get nervous and notices that they had taken out the knife to see if Richard was right about it being wet blood, so with a quick movement of his hands Keith grabbed the knife and grabbed Catherine holding the knife to her neck.

"Anyone move and this girl gets another mouth." Keith yelled

Rachel had to do something but she was afraid that she might get Catherine killed. Though out the whole time no one seem to notice that Conan had re-appeared behind Richard so it was kind of hard to see him. He pulled out his sleeping darts and shot Keith in the neck knocking him out, but before you fell asleep he cut Catherine a little just enough to hurt her but not kill her. An ambulance was called and the police had taken Keith into custody before he even started to wake up. Rachel walked over to Conan.

"Hey Conan what's up."

"Hey Rachel aren't you late for school?"

_Oops forgot about school o well ill just ditch today._

"After what happened I don't think I could go to school today, by the way I saw what you did to Keith and dad."

_O serious shit she found out about the tranqulizer I hate to do this but..._

Conan runs away from her and hides somewhere where these only one entrence knowing that Rachel would come looking for him. He pointed the tranqulizer where he knew her neck would be after 15 years of knowing each other he should know something like that

_Rachel I'm sorry I really don't want to do this I just can't let you know_

That's just when Rachel walks in Conan shots at the exactly right spot and Rachel falls into Conan's arms. About 10 minutes after Conan had put Rachel to sleep Richard started to wake up.

"What happened to her" Richard asked points to Rachel

"I think that case you just solved just got to her head a little" replied Conan

"Well get her in the car I think it would be smartest if we head home now"

"Ok"

As soon as they got back Conan helped Richard get Rachel into her room

Thinking it would be best Conan took 23 of his tranqulizers out of his watch and poked Rachel with all of them so see would sleep all day and think it was just a dream.

Happy I made it longer


	4. Poor Teenagers

Ok you can stop with the flames for a while now I'm getting enough criticism

Btw on the last chapter I made the bad guy fight back because in the show they usually just give up and that was getting irritating

I don't own the original stuff

The day after the case Rachel woke up thinking it was still the same day, but unfortunate for Conan he never took all of the needles out of her neck so when she woke up and was starting to role out of bed.

"Ouch" Rachel said as she grabbed her neck where a second ago a pain shot into her muscle

Picking out a needle from the side of her neck she looked at it like she was going crazy or something. When suddenly she realized that the needle looked like the one she saw sticking out of her fathers neck the day before.

_Damn Conan he keeps putting me to sleep I'll get him back today somehow...but how_

As Rachel is thinking Conan comes into the room and tells her that she's going to be late for school if she does hurry and that he needs someone to bring him over to where he meets Amy Mitch and the other big dude (forgot his name). Rachel snaps back into reality and grabs all of her stuff then grabs Conan by the back of his shirt and runs out of the house like a bullet seeing as she only had 4 minutes before school started.

_Gees I didn't think she could run this fast_

As soon as they had gotten to where Conan meets up with Amy and the rest of them she just dropped him so he bounced about 2 times before finally landing at Amy's feet

_OUCH what was that for_

With a little help from Amy Conan stood up only to see that she had broken his watch when she dropped him.

"No my watch, O god the doc is going be pissed!" yelled out Conan

_O shit I just said all that out loud in front of an elementary school_

Conan sees everyone looking at him like he was the devil or something so he ran as fast as he could to his classroom where he was hoping that no one had heard his little out burst. As soon as Conan sat down the principle called him to the office over the intercom.

_O god I hope this isn't about what happened over at the front gate a while ago_

Conan nervously got out of his seat and was heading over to the office when he was stopped by a teacher and told to go back to his classroom.

"The principle told me to come up"

"O ok sorry, continue" the teacher said as she stepped out of Conan's way

As soon as Conan had gotten into the office the principle closed the door behind him and told him to take a seat.

"Mr. Edigowa we have received news from the high school that you caretakers going to,

Miss Moore, right?"

"Yes, but why?"

"Well there is a bomb in the school and Mr. Moore wanted you to go there ASAP."

_The fat head wanted me to come help him...hum something very very bad must be happening._

"Ok thank you Ill be back at school as soon as I can" Conan said as he was running towards the door

"No you are excused from school today because of the predicament but we expect you back tomorrow"

By the time that the principle had finished what he was saying Conan was already half way out the office and making a quick run for the door so he can make sure that his girlfriend does die from a bomber. It took him about 3 minutes to get to the high because of his short legs even though the school was about a 1 minute sprint away for a normal teenager. All that was going though his head at this point was...

_I've got to save her, I've got to save her, I've got to save her._

As soon as he reached the school he saw that Richard was standing outside with Maguire talking about what they should do since neither of them had ever had to deal with a bomb before.

"What are you guys doing out here shouldn't you be rescuing all the poor teenagers that are going to die soon or are you just waiting for someone's invitation" screamed the little kid running at the school

Richard reached out and grabbed Conan by the collar and held him in the air till he calmed down.

"I didn't want you here brat it was Rachel who called and told us to bring you here."

"Huh you mean that Rachel called me here for a reason??"

"How should I know, and by the way your going to be our key into the building"

Conan was wondering what he meant by this until he realized that the doors had all been pad locked from the inside. Richard grabbed him with both hands and threw him into the building though an open window. He landed on a tiled third floor. Conan noticed there was a hairpin next to him and a note attacked.

It read "hey kid go to the first floor and lock pick the door I know you know how to lock pick I've seen you do it before on Rachel's diary"

Conan started blushing and didn't realize that someone was watching him from out of a classroom. Conan turned around and saw the person, she looked like an average teenager except it was about 100 degrees outside and she was wearing a jacket.

"Hey don't I know you from somewhere?" asked the girl starting to come out from behind the door.

"Um maybe I'm living with detective Moore right now, you know uh Rachel Moore's father."

"I know her we are friends right now that's why I sent her away I made her go to sleep then sent her away from the school"

"So you're the person that's threatening to blow up the school?"

"Yes not only the school but all its students as well, it doesn't matter to me there all bully's anyways, well except for Rachel she was the only person nice to me and I really don't want to hurt you either you have your whole life to live for why did you come?"

"Rachel called her father to tell me to come and help, I'm not sure why though you look nice why would you blow up hundreds of innocent people just to get back at a few bullies?"

"NONE OF THEM ARE INNOCENT they all have bullied someone in one way or another weather it be inside school or not, I am also to blame for this crime so I blow myself up as well"

"Just because you made fun of someone doesn't make you a bully"

"So you're saying that all those people that tortured me by locking me in a locker, punching me, and all kinds of embarrassing things don't deserve to die"

"I don't know why you are doing this to yourself there's no reason to kill for the sake of revenge, I've been to plenty of cases with Mr. Moore to know that there's no reward for killing someone that has been mean or not."

"You don't get it I'm not killing them for the reason they were mean to me I'm killing them for the reason they will be mean to another person after me"

The bomber takes out a small button and puts her thumb over it.

"It would be best for you to jump out the window other then die here with me" she said with a tear

At that time Conan got out his watch and tried to shoot the bomber and realized that he had broken it earlier

_O SHIT_

Conan ran for the window and as soon as he jumped the bomber pressed the button sending the whole school in a mushroom of smoke. Conan was still in the air when a jet of flame came out of one of the windows slightly burning Conan before he landed and rolled on the ground. All the cops and worried parents had gotten behind squad car doors or turned around so the blast wouldn't hurt there eyes. Conan was still on the ground when the smoke started to clear except there was a small pool of blood to accompany him where he had fallen had a small tear where the blood was seeping out.

_No I wasn't able to stop here...what kind of detective am I, I let hundreds of students die and I could have stopped her..._

He had been lying on the ground for about 10 minutes before the parents would allow the paramedics though to get him to the hospital.

Later in the after noon when they had stitched up Conan's cut and had put some cream on his 3rd degree burns on his arm where the fire singed him. Rachel was found about 50 feet away from the school sleeping. She had been knocked out with something. As soon as Rachel had woken up she went strait to the hospital to see Conan.

"Hey Conan are you ok"

"Yes Rachel I'm ok but can you tell me something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Why and when did you call you father to come and get me"

"O uh I called him about 5 minutes before Hinoki grabbed me"

"Huh so you knew that she was going to commit suicide?"

"No my intentional reason for calling was to get you to admit to me that you were Jimmy"

"But I'm not Jimmy, how could I be Jimmy I wasn't able to stop Hinoki from blowing up the school, I know Jimmy pretty well now he would have been able to stop her"

"You may be right there Conan except that if he didn't have a choice he couldn't have saved her or anyone else for that matter, to tell you the truth I think you may be Jimmy right now more then ever because you tried to help her and when you couldn't you tried to make her feel better and stop her from doing it, I know that's what Jimmy would have done and if he could do anything else about it he would have jumped."

"You know what Rachel I think that being a detective kind of runs in your blood... it may have skipped a generation when your dad came out but hey you can all be perfect huh, haha"

_Is he going to say it now?_

"That's the Jimmy I know and love, why have you been keeping it from me this whole time"

"Hey Rach can you come down a bit I'm having a hard time hearing"

Rachel bends down over the bed and gets about a foot away from Conan's face.

"Sorry Rach"

Rachel falls over the bed and lands in Conan's lap

"Good night Rach"

Conan's a cock who agrees?

O ya for you people that watch anime unleashed I don't own Hinoki and for ppl that watch the food channel I don't own iron chef


	5. The murderious date

Um again I don't own case closed

**Omega**: **Hinoki was always a little mental the only reason she never did anything like this was because of uh the other dude (sry forgot his name too)**

Rachel woke up about an hour later noticing she was in her room.

_Huh that's weird how did I end up here last I remember I was in the hospital with Conan and after that everything went blank...Damn it he put me asleep again I wish I knew how he keeps sneaking that needle into my neck._

Conan came into the room with orange juice, eggs, and bacon on a small plate.

"Here Rachel your dad said you usually like breakfast in bed on your birthday" Conan said hoping that she wouldn't try to get him to say he's jimmy or anything again.

"Thanks Conan...wait today's my birthday??"

Conan laughed putting his hand behind his head.

_Well I'm not surprised she doesn't know I have been giving her so many darts lately its probably 2 days before her birthday to her._

"Geese Rachel you kind of slow today aren't you"

It took Rachel a second to realize that he was making fun of her. She grabbed a bottle of water that was nearby and chucked it at Conan's head.

_Haha direct hit._

"That will teach you to make fun of me won't it" Rachel yelled as Conan ran like a bullet

Conan came out of her room with a nice bottle cap imprint on the front of his head.

"Hey Rachel thought you would like to know that your school uh well... is going though some changes and the students are to stay away from it for a few weeks"

_I hope she took that excuse to stay away from her completely destroyed school_

Conan ran into his room grabbed something off of his dresser and ran out the front door telling Rachel that he was going to the park to meet Amy and the group. Conan put the small box that he was holding on the ground in front of the agency's door. He ran over to a pay phone about 20 feet away from the building but still having a clear view of the small apartment.

_I hope she likes it; it took me over 10 months to save up for it._

Conan runs into the booth and calls the agency. Luck for him that Rachel had finished her breakfast and was sitting watching TV at the moment.

"Hello Richard Moore detective agency, how may I help you?"

On the other side of the line all that Rachel could hear was a small clicking sound.

_I really should have changed the voice to Jimmy before I got in the booth haha._

"Hey Rach it's me Jimmy what's up" Finally the other voice said

Rachel stood there for a second taking it the fact that he had finally called again

"Jimmy what took you so long to call..."

"Hey hey calm down its not like I'm dead or anything come on Rach your stronger then that" Conan interrupted her

"Jimmy don't talk about things like that I don't know what I would do if you were to die I mean my live would be just...

"Rach calm down get a hold of yourself I'm coming to talk to you soon but first I want you to do something for me, look outside the door you'll find a box...

He was watching Rachel though the glass they had in the front of the apartment she wasn't moving at all.

"Come on Rach I know you want to see me and all but you should really listen to me"

This finally broke her out of her trance and she started walking over to the door to find well a box.

"You can open it now or when I get there I would rather you open it now but it's up to you"

"Jimmy ill wait for you, id rather like to thank you properly and not over this stupid phone."

"Ok Rach ill be over there in about 7 hours. I have a few things to get ready, by the way so you know it's me don't put on anything special id rather we not have sex till I'm done with my case" Conan added with a smirk

"Jimmy you would be dreaming before we would do anything like that" Rachel said blushing like mad after what he had just said

_Yup that's the real Jimmy._

Rachel ran to get the **right dress** on and the **right shoes **and the **right purse. **While at the same time Conan ran towards the doc's house.

"Richard Moore has a big head" Conan said walking toward the front gate.

He went into the lab and got in the robot. At first it was hard to pilot it but eventually he got the hang of it. Looking over to the clock he realized that he only had about 2 minutes to make reservations and to get back over to Rachel's house.

_O shit I don't have much time left_

**Jimmy** handed the doc a piece of paper and told him to call and make the reservation for 20 minutes after he left the lab.

"Ok tell me when you're leaving...

"I'm leaving"

Over at the Moore's house Rachel had gotten all the things she wanted to wear. She was wearing a white shirt, some black pants, and was wearing a small cap that Jimmy had given her for her birthday about 4 years back. Jimmy came up to the door and knocked about 2 seconds after he knocked he saw that Rachel was ready.

_Got she looks so fucking hot_

"Ugg wearing the same old school uniform Jimmy when are you going to get some new cloths?" Rachel said sarcastically

"Haha you're making a nice fation statement yourself with that baseball cap, I thought we were going on a date"

At what he had said she pulled off the cap and threw it at him

"Haha sorry I forgot to change I was just so glad that I was going to get to see you again" Replied Jimmy

_God I really need to look out for things like this I'm going on a date with her and stupid me forgot to change into something better_

"Ok are you ready to go out now" Jimmy asked to the once very sad teenage seeing how she was just staring off into space

"Uh ya ok I'm ready sorry I was just thinking about Conan"

_O god not more questions about Conan_

"You know Conan's a tricky kid he helped me get the present to the front of your door without you noticing, o ya that reminds me since you wanted to wait for me can you want a little bit longer?"

"Um sure, so where are we going"

"Come on ill show you it wouldn't be much fun for me just to tell you now would it?"

Jimmy grabs Rachel's arm and starts walking with her down the street towards a nice little restaurant.

"I can't put my finger on it but I am sure I have been here before" Rachel said

Jimmy falls over and has a little sweat drop

"I can't believe you don't remember this place"

"Huh so I did come here before?"

"Haha I was right you are a little slow today........"

_O shit I really shouldn't have said that_

"Hey what's th...did you just say what I think you said"

"Um no" said the teenage looking boy starting to run for the restaurant

_O god I hope she will forget about what I just said when she goes in here_

Jimmy reached the restaurant first (obviously) but not very soon after did Rachel come in grabbing the back of his shirt

"Tell me I heard what I thought I heard and I'm not just going crazy, did you or d..."

"So Rachel you remember this place now?" said the very worried detective teen

"This is where we first kissed" said the now blushing teen "right?"

"Yup I was going to make reservation my self but I was in so much of a hurry to see you I forgot so I called the Doc to call for me."

They walked over to the little booth where a small half Hispanic half French man stood.

"Names please"

"Rachel Moore and Jimmy Kudo" Jimmy said

"I do not see you on the list......o wait here you are, follow me please" the waiter said walking into a big part of the restaurant (known as the non-smoking for those of you who don't know)

The waiter pulled out a seat for Rachel and then walked away. About 2 minutes after he left a new waiter come up.

"Hello my name is Pierre, I will be your waiter today, and do you have your beverages already picked out yet?"

"Um yes ill have a Pepsi please" both of the teens said at the same time

"Very well I will be back in a few minutes with your drinks and to take your orders."

"So what's up Rachel how have you been?"

"I'm fine but I'm really worried about you Jimmy why can't you just come home and stay home."

"Believe me Rachel if I could come home and live with you and the rest of my friends I would but unfortionally the case that I am solving at the moment is a life or death situation"

_When I say life or death I mean yours, your fathers, and all of our friends_

The waiter came up with the 2 Pepsis and put them on the coasters in front of the two teens

"Do you both know what you want to eat?"

"Well I know what I want how about you Rach?"

"Uh ya ill have the Grilled Spice Combo with Fried Rice instead of the backed potato"

"Ok and you sir" looking over in Jimmy's direction

"Well I was going to have something else but that sounds better, ill have what she's having"

At that statement Rachel started to giggle a little.

"What did I do something wrong?" Jimmy asked with a confused look on his face

"No of course not in fact everything that has gone on today has been perfect."

"Haha just how I wanted it to go, because after this I have to go and I won't be back for a while"

"What you mean your leaving after this Jimmy, no I wont let you leave, ill keep you here even if it means locking you up in a cellar"

"Believe me Rach right now the last thing on my mind is not being able to stay with you."

Rachel and Jimmy started blushing finally realizing what jimmy was saying.

"Hey Rach maybe now would be the best time for you to open that box"

"Huh well ok but I don't see why now, it would be smarter to do it after school but o well I guess now was as good a time as any especially if you thought so"

Rachel Pulls out the small black box that Conan had left sitting at the foot of her door. She opened it only to be blinded and surprised by its amazing brightness. Without her noticing Jimmy was starting to get out of his seat.

"Hey Rach" Rachel heard Jimmy say before finally bring the ring down a bit so she could see him "Will you marry me?"

Finally Rachel had lowered the sparkling Jewel down, now realizing that Jimmy had gotten out of his seat and was now on one knee. Rachel sat there for what seemed like ever before she finally got the question though her head and heart. Unfortunately for her brain her heart was stronger.

"Yes I will Jimmy Kudo" Rachel said kneeling down beside Jimmy and hugging him starting to cry.

"Well it's a good thing you don't wear mascara or it would be running very badly right now wouldn't it haha"

Jimmy looked up and saw 2 men watching him and Rachel.

_Wait a second haven't I seen though 2 men before. THERE THE ONES WHO POISONED ME. O SHIT I've got to get Rachel out of here and get the antidote from them._

"Hey Rach I suggest you run home right now something very bad is going to happen."

Before Rachel could argue she was put in another sleep thanks to agusa fixing Jimmy's watch.

"Ok cowards you wouldn't fight an 18 year old teenage fair how about an 8 year old little boy."

"Gin Vodka get him before he calls the police" Jimmy heard a strangely familiar voice say

Before Gin or Vodka could even get close to his he had put them to sleep with the needles.

Sorry guys its 11:30 and I got school tomorrow and I wanted this done before tomorrow

Good night o and I don't own these ppl...

God damn this Crappy Writing is getting too sentimental for me


	6. Author

Yay I don't have to say I don't own the show now because I'm not writing about the story

Anyways just thought you guys would like to know I wont be able to write anymore of the story for about 3 to 4 days because of school but since we have a 4 day weekend you should see lots of new chapters

I'm hurt right now I went out for a bike ride that took 20 minutes to go though then I went to JV Football and was the ball boy and after that my stupid brothers couldn't pick me up so I had to walk to my house which takes about 40 minutes

Who's sad for me


	7. drug lord and feelings

Again I don't own Case Closed...by the way thanks for the good reviews I really am happy I am some what good...thanks for criticisms too they'll really help and thanks for telling me George's name

"No Gin, Vodka wake up you idiots!!" came the once again familiar voice

"You cheated me last time we meet with that damn pill so now you're going to get it" Yelled Jimmy running over to the dark image near the entrance of the restaurant.

The man that seemed to be the dark organizations boss started to run. Even though the Jimmy was a robot he could still run just as fast as the original Jimmy.

"Call the police and please take care of my girlfriend" Jimmy yelled to Pierre still running after the black shadow.

Stupidly the black guy ran outwards towards the store across the street. Still looking around at the street he found a huge rock (Gees this story is just full of continently placed items huh) He ran over to the rock and forgot that since he was in the robot he didn't have to twist that little button but it didn't matter he still had enough time to kick the rock before the shady guy went inside the building. The rock slammed hard into the back of the guys neck it seemed like his spinal cord had just gotten snapped in half.

"Asshole I will never give up, I'll chase you down till I die if I have to but I will get you and that antidote." Jimmy yelled as he ran towards the now knocked out image that seemed to be dragging himself with his hands.

Jimmy ran over and stood above the now pretty much dead thing and kicked him hard in his stomach and watched him flip in the air about 2 times before hitting and bouncing on the ground. Jimmy ran over to the **BLOODY** body and grabbed him by the front of the shirt.

"Now I'll find out who has been trying to kill me for the past year."

Holding the fucked up body into the light of a street lamp he saw that the man was in his mid forties.

_Please don't be who I think it will be..._

As the body went further into the light he saw that the man was wearing a slightly blue coat and some black kakis, slick black hair, was tall, and skinny.

_It is him I can't believe it Rachel is going to kill more then me for putting her to sleep today._

(Normally I would put a cliffhanger but the page isn't big enough isn't that sad)

(Evil aren't I)

The Drug lord is **RICHARD MOORE**. Jimmy (being the nice guy that he is) dropped him from 3 ft. off the ground. He then picked Richard up and brought him over to the restaurant putting him next to Gin and Vodka. He then took out 12 needles and poked all 3 of them with 4 needles each. (god I hate math). Right as he had finished putting them to sleep he went over to Rachel and picked her up and started to walk out of the restaurant.

"Hey Pierre did you call the police?" Jimmy asked near the door

"Yes sir they said they would be here in 10 minutes and that as about 7 minutes ago"

"Ok listen carefully I'm going to the police station now, tell the police that I'm there and tell them that those people over there will be out for another 4 hours"

"Ok but what are your names"

At that statement Jimmy almost fell over.

_All this and he still doesn't know our name_

"I'm Jimmy Kudo and my date is Rachel Moore."

Jimmy started walking out again heading over to the police station. (by the way before Rachel was knocked out she put the ring in her pocket, and as soon as he had knocked her out everyone in the restaurant ran). Jimmy went inside the Police station and sat down laying Rachel down on the chairs with her head in his lap.

"Rachel I'm so sorry for doing all of this to you I never wanted to hurt you, I shouldn't have stayed with you and your father you would have probably dumped me if not for uh...me as Conan form, it would have been better if you just forgot completely about me then you wouldn't be hurt so bad right now." Jimmy said starting to cry

A few of Jimmy's tear drops landed on Rachel's face.

"I am starting to wish that Agusa hadn't installed this damn chip I'm going to wake Rachel up with all this water"

Just as he thought it Rachel woke up. She stared up at him from his lap he was still crying. Rachel started to lift her head but when she did the back of her head suddenly became cold so she put her head back down. The same thing happened with Jimmy when she lifted her head his lap suddenly became cold. He lowered his head down near her face and kissed her cheek. When she tried to kiss him back he pulled away.

"Sorry Rach but I don't want kiss on the lips for awhile there something I really need to do before I can...there's something I really need to tell you by the way should I show you or tell you?"

"Which ever just don't leave me" Rachel said still looking at him just right now a little more sympathetic

"Ok I'll tell you the truth my name is Jimmy Kudo and Conan Edigowa, in other words I am Conan...I'm just in a robot at the moment if you can remember about 10 or 12 days back when you followed me over to my house and heard me and Agusa talking about it...

(At this time you could pretty much assume that she would be so confused)

"I knew it, I knew that you were Jimmy" Rachel whispered crying and falling asleep at the same time.

Just thought you guys might be happy that I was able to do 1 chapter before the weekend ok its 11:00 PM I'm so fucking tired good night please R&R o and I don't own them


	8. The antidote

Sorry guys I told you I would make a new chapter this weekend but I've been busy so here it is btw the last chapter messed me up there were suppose to be a lot of spaces...I don't own Case Closed.

By the time that Rachel had woken up Conan had had enough time to bring her back to her room. He had fallen asleep next to her. (For you perverts he still had his cloths on)

_I can't believe that they questioned us so much last night it was kind of stupid. I'm just happy that she was still asleep so they didn't bug her._

(Flashback)

News media were outside with hundreds of cameras pointed towards the street waiting for the police car holding Richard Moore to pull up. Conan was still sliding his fingers though Rachel's smooth hair so he didn't even notice them all.

_I can't believe he would do this, its just plain insane_

Richard's police car pulled up only to be introduced by thousands of cameras flickering, flashing, and snapping all over. Richard got out of the car with a little help from Inspector Maguire. He pulled Richard as fast as he could so the stupid media wouldn't try and ask any questions. Maguire looked like he was flying as he flew though the front door of the police station. He saw Rachel and Jimmy sitting on the bench, Jimmy being half asleep and Rachel being asleep.

"Are you guys ok, Pierre called and told us they you were here?" the inspector asked as he handed Richard who by the way was still unconscious over to another cop.

"Ya were ok inspector but listen I need to talk to Richard after he wakes up...uh by the way what time is it he should wake up around 2:00 AM"

Looking down at his watch the inspector said...

"First its 1:57, and second how do you know he'll wake up at 2"

"That's not important just bring him to the interrogation room"

"ok" Maguire says as he goes over to the cop that he handed Richard over to and told him to bring him to the interrogation room. The officer did his little wave and ran off dragging Richard behind him.

"Ok Jimmy he'll be ready in a minute"

"Thank you inspector but please don't listen on our chat its kind of private" Jimmy said as he started heading over to the door marked with a small sign about it saying **Interrogating Room. **Once he was inside the small room with the table and 2 chairs. Richard had been set so he was leaning on his arm. Jimmy walked over to him and pulled his arm out so he fell and banged his head on the desk. He woke up with a huge headache.

"Where am I" asked the still semi-unconscious figure.

"Shut up I'll be asking the questions around here" Conan said almost knocking Richard out of his chair after he kind of punched him and seeing as how he was still in the robot you can see how that would hurt.

Richard just sat in the chair looking like a dog that had just had his tail stepped on.

"Ok Richard tell me where the antidote is"

"Haha the great Jimmy Kudo has had the antidote under his nose the entire time and still doesn't realize it...but wait a second how do you not know where the antidote is you are back in your Teenage form"

With saying that Conan turned the robot around and opened the back hatch stepping out. At this point Richard was about to jump up and start chocking Conan but then saw the mirror and knew it was 2 sided.

"Ok now tell me where is the antidote or else"

"Or else what your too small to shit to me and I know that your not allowed to beat me up anyways don't forget I'm a world class detective I know everything there is to know about the police department, if you were to even touch me then I could sue you for everything you had"

"Go ahead and sue me I have about as much stuff right now as a dead man and beside since you're my caretaker I could just sue you for sexually harassment don't forget right now I'm only 9 years old"

At this Richard was very confused he had never been spoken to like and idiot by a small child before.

"Just tell me where the antidote is and ill be sure that you get out of jail quickly, or would you rather go there and meet up with all of those people that you sent to jail all ready and waiting of you I wouldn't be surprised if they are sharpening there knifes right now"

Richard had to thing for a while about this one he knew that Conan was right and he sure as hell didn't want to have to fight all of those people that he sent to jail.

"Wait a second I never sent anyone to jail it was all you, technically I would be poor right now if not for you"

"Ya that's really funny isn't it you shrink me so you can take all my clients then I end up helping you, but I don't fucking care just give me the antidote"

"You idiot Jimmy...uh Conan you had the antidote once before just not enough to make it life lasting"

_What does he mean I've had it before I have changed back to Jimmy before but what made me do it_

"What do you mean by that?"

"That wine you fucking idiot"

_Huh the wine... the one that I had gotten Heiji _(I would put his American name but I forgot what it was) _Of course that turned me back but I couldn't get it again after Rachel took it away._

Conan got back into the Jimmy robot and started to walk out the room.

"Hey wait a second you said you were going to help me get out of jail"

"Come now Richard I have been lying to you for the past year you think I will have a hard time sleeping about one more lie?"

With saying that he had left the room only to leave a screaming Richard yelling things like "Fuck you Jimmy... Conan who ever the hell you are", and "Come back here you little bitch you will never get away with this." Thankfully for Jimmy the room was sound proof so no one heard what he had been saying.

_I wonder how much I will need to make me change back I don't want to get a hang over or anything_

Jimmy had laughed out loud making him seem insane to all of the people still in the police station waiting for there cases to be solved or some stupid thing like that. Jimmy walked over to Rachel picked her up and started heading to the door.

_I hope I never have to deal with Richard again, but I do feel sorry for Rachel I mean her dad turns out to be a psycho but at least she still has her mother._

Jimmy had been thinking things like that all the back to the agency.

_Wow I'm already here well I guess after a year I should know my way back **home** pretty easily_

Conan walked up the stairs and putting Rachel on the ground for a second or two opened the door and carried her inside of her house heading for her room. He opened her door and put her on the bed then started to leave when he heard Rachel whisper his name telling him not to leave.

"Don't worry Rachel ill be right back" Jimmy said bending down and kissing Rachel on the cheek one more time before leaving. He went over to the answer machine and put a message saying that Conan's parents had come and picked him up.

_Now where did she put that wine again?_

He looked in all the cub boards then remembered she put it in the cabinet next to the refrigerators

_I just hope that jackass didn't drink it already_

To Jimmy's luck he hadn't and as soon as he saw it he grabbed the bottle and drunk the entire thing (it was all the way full except for that sip he took in the episode). He started to feel his bones growing bigger and bigger he fell to the floor feeling like his entire body was going to be crushed.

_O SHIT I FORGOT TO GET OUT OF THE ROBOT_

With that thought he pressed the eject button and flew strait up only to start feeling the pain again. He landed outside of Rachel's room and closed the door with the last of the energy he could muster. Soon enough he felt something tearing threw his flesh and looked at his shoulder and saw that the bone was sticking out up to where his ear was.

_Why isn't my flesh expanding_

Just as he thought it he started to feel like gelatin as he started to get flatter till he became the size of his normal body just as his bones did so he felt normal again.

"I'm back I can't believe I'm finally back after a year of cruelty and disappointment I am finally back" Jimmy yelled almost waking up Rachel

After realizing what he had done he put his hands over his mouth and looked over at the ground where the robot was

_I better get rid of this thing or give it to Agusa_

Jimmy walked over to the phone and called him told him to come and get it because he has to talk to Rachel for a while. After Agusa had come and gotten the robot he left almost immediately. As for Jimmy he went over to where Rachel had been asleep

(End Flashback)

"Tomarrow will be a good day" Jimmy whispered to himself wrapping his arms around Rachel hugging her and warming her up


	9. Authers 2

I am thinking about ending it with one more chapter or should I continue can you guys r&r I'm so confused o and by the way sake can fix anything


	10. Year's lost refound

TO EVERYONE IM SORRY I HAVENT DONE THIS FOR AWHILE I'VE JUST BEEN TO LAZY UM IM DOING CAPS TO SHOW WHEN THE STORY STARTS...ANYWAYS FROM WHAT I COULD TELL PEOPLE WANT ME TO DO ONE MORE CHAPTER SO HERE IT GOES...O AND I DON'T OWN THE UM CHARACTERS...SURE

After a hard day Jimmy woke up to see that Rachel was still asleep he slowly slipped out of the bed and stupidly forgot to put his foot out and tripped leaving a loud **_bang_** In his waking. He looked up and to his surprise Rachel was still asleep.

_Wow talk about a heavy sleeper_

He got off the ground and started heading for the door, but before he could he stepped on a small weak floorboard which is kind of ironic seeing as where they live and left a small squeak which woke Rachel up.

"Jimmy is that you" She asked rubbing the sand from her eyes

"Ya...so what's up" He said turning around with a small sweat drop hanging down from his head

Rachel turned over and grabbed her alarm clock; she flew back around almost ripping the electrical socket out of the wall throwing the alarm clock at Jimmy.

"You've been gone for a year and all you have to say is "what's up"

Seeing as how Rachel's a karate champ she hit her target right between the eyes leaving a nice red mark where Jimmy's nose was suppose to be.

"Owwwwwwwww that hurt" He said almost running out of the room

Rachel took about 3 minutes getting dressed not caring weather or not if her hair was perfect or what not. She stepped out of her room to see that Jimmy was sitting on the couch waiting patiently.

"Hey Jimmy..."

"Ya Rach" He said turning his head and giving a small puppy face

"What the heck were you doing in my room" She said angrily

"It's not what you think..."

"And exactly what do I think it was?"

"He he um never mind just forget what I said...uh here" Jimmy says tossing Rachel a box

"This looks somehow familiar what is it?" Rachel asked with a confused expression

"What you don't remember any of last night" Jimmy asked almost slipping off the couch

"Well I remember little bits and pieces like that I was at a police station with someone, and that some weird French guy was poking me a lot"

_Ok that's it Pierre is dead_

"But that's pretty much it"

"I think I gave you too many tranquilizers" Jimmy whispered under his breath

"What was that" Rachel asked looking at him funny

"Um come and sit down please Rach"

"O...k Um Jimmy your acting weird" Rachel said which walking towards the couch

"Um I don't know how to tell you this so I think it would be best if you just opened the box it might explain more then I can"

Again Rachel opened the box and once again she was blinded by the brightness

"Rachel I asked you to marry me yesterday" Jimmy said magically on one knee

"O really and what did I say" Rachel asked sarcastically

Since the coffee table and the sofa was about big enough for 1 Jimmy and one Conan he didn't have much room to fall over so he fell back

"That's not funny"

"Well I thought it was" "Kind of a moment ruined though isn't it"

"I'd say so...So what is your answer...now that your not drugged" Jimmy asked saying the last part under his breath again

"Of course" Rachel said getting down and hugging Jimmy

_And now for the bad news_

"Hey Rachel I have some bad news but I don't want to say it..."

"It can't be bad enough to mess with this moment" Rachel said still hugging Jimmy and giving his shoulder a little rain

"I'm sorry but yo..."

"Shut up Jimmy can't you let one moment last at least 4 seconds you always have to say something"

"But...But"

Rachel took her head off his shoulder and kissed Jimmy on the lips they remained lip locked for at least 10 minutes. When they finally broke away Jimmy was basically gasping for air.

"Rachel I..."

Rachel put her finger over Jimmy's mouth.

"I remember I owe you that from the police station"

Jimmy stood up almost falling over again on the sofa and grabbed Rachel's hand dragging her with him.

"You know Rachel I want to show you something I noticed this one day when I was playing with some friends a few years back and just remember it" Jimmy said pulling Rachel down towards the park that him and the rest of the Jr. Detective League use to play at

"How many years ago?" Rachel asked curious to see what he's been doing for the past year

"About ten" (people if you do your math then he was originally 18 a year later he is 19, 19-109 year old Conan O and by the way today is also Conan's made up birthday which happens to be his real birthday)

Jimmy and Rachel reach a bench and sat down. He wrapped his left arm around Rachel's shoulder and told her to watch the sky. She put her head down on Jimmy's left shoulder and watched quietly.

"This will probably the most butiful (I can't spell just think of a butterfly) thing you will ever see." Jimmy said to Rachel looking down into her eyes which were still looking at the sky.

The sun was just setting (yes it was in the afternoon) It hit a small waterfall that the kids had made a few months back just for the heck of it and it gave out a small rainbow that showed on the ground

"Look at the ground for a second" Jimmy told Rachel

As she was looking down she saw that there were some roses growing not too far from where the rainbow was touching and that the roses had started to change color. As soon as the rainbow hit the roses they started to change colors from orange to red to violet to yellow and so forth. About 5 minutes after the sun had set fully Rachel turned to Jimmy who was still looking at her eyes.

"You were wrong Jimmy I am looking at the most butiful thing in the world right now" Rachel said staring into his eyes

Again they kissed but this time to them it never seemed to end. At least an hour passed before they started to head back to the agency.

"Hey Rachel I don't think I can go on much longer without telling you that your father is in jail"

Rachel stopped in the middle of the sidewalk with Jimmy's arm still around her shoulders.

"Can we go see him?"

"Alright come on we only have about 2 hours to get there and it's about an hour and a half drive"

They called a cab and drove there since it was a 30 minute walk back to the agency.

"That'll be 40 bucks" the cab driver said

"I'll take care of this Rach go talk to your dad"

"Alright thanks" Rachel said as she got out of the cab

Jimmy started writing a check since he didn't have any cash on him while Rachel had talk to the guard and was starting to talk to her dad.

"Dad why" Rachel asked just realizing that she had no idea what he was convicted for

"I'm sorry Honey but I did it so we could live better Jimmy had all the clients and if I didn't do something soon then we might have become bankrupt"

"Dad, Jimmy and I are getting married I'm sorry if your disappointed but I don't really care now that I realized that you tried to hurt Jimmy" And with that Rachel got up and left the booth

Richard was left to pick up the torn bits of soul he had left in him; he was ready to commit suicide if one of the prisoners didn't get to him first. Right as Jimmy had done paying 80 bucks so that the cab driver would wait Rachel came into the cab and they started heading back.

"Are you ok Rach?" Jimmy asked after they were back at the agency "You didn't talk the whole way back"

"Ya don't worry about me I was just a bit surprised to see that someone had put my dad behind bars with him expert Detective and all"

_Ha-ha it's a good thing she doesn't know he was just a fake_

"Alright maybe we should get some sleep Rach we did have kind of a hard day today"

"Ya your right maybe that's all that I need to raise my spirits I shouldn't worry too much he messed up so he pays the price that's alright"

OK IM DONE ITS 1 AM SO IM TIRED AS HELL GOOD BYE AND GOOD NIGHT


End file.
